Ink Me, Baby
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: Bella and Alice head to Miami for a vacation, they plan to get something to remember their trip. But in sexy tattoo artists Edward and Jasper, they come back with much more. Chapter Fic. AH AU OOC. Dirty lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been thinking about this idea for a while. And I decided today to turn it onto a little story.  
Agree with me on this, Edward would be a sexy tattoo artist. Well, he'd be a sexy anything really.  
And throw in Jasper, Alice and Bella . . **

**Things are about to get HOT in here.**

**Expect this to be about four or five chapters.**

**OUTFITS ON PROFILE**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Oh wow!" Alice said as she stepped out onto the hotel room's white balcony, throwing her head back and letting the sun's rays shine fully on her face and neck, "This is exactly what we needed Bells."

"You can say that again." I said, stepping out to join her, my beach bag and towel tucked under my arm, "This is wonderful."

Alice pushed down her sunglasses from her head, "I'm definitely not missing Washington now."

She linked her arm through mine, leaning her head against my slightly higher up shoulder. We looked out on the calm, sparkling ocean, the Miami sun dancing across the tips of the waves.

"Ready to hit the beach?" I asked, smiling. I couldn't help but smile here.

"Yes!"

Hours later, we were lying on the hot sand, I could almost feel my skin growing bronzer by the second. I glanced to my right, Alice was lying flat on her back, her enormous sunglasses taking up almost her entire face. She was wearing nothing but her bikini bottoms, as was I, we didn't want to have tan lines ruining our clubbing outfits tonight.

I propped herself up on my elbows, "I think we should do something to remember this holiday Alice."

Alice turned her face towards me, the mischievous glint in her eyes visible despite the dark lenses, "What did you have in mind?"

"How about we get tattoos?" I said.

Alice gasped, "I love that idea! Oh wow . . what kinda tattoo?"

"I don't know," I mused, "maybe a phoenix? We're marking a new chapter in our lives. We're finished college, we're off into the big wide world."

Alice flopped back, "Don't mention that to me. If I had my way I'd spend the rest of my days somewhere like here."

I lay back again too, shifting closer to Alice, lacing our fingers together, "Let's do the tattoos today."

"Sure, I think - AHH!" Alice let out a shriek as a wet football slapped onto her stomach.

Alice sat bolt upright, glaring around her angrily for the football's owner.

"Hey! Sorry about that!" a blonde haired guy, younger than us, came trotting over.

"Watch it in future." Alice snarled, thrusting the football back into the boy's hand.

"I'm sorry again, I really didn't mean to - "

I sat up, joining Alice, "Don't say you didn't mean to. As if the 'accidental ball hitting' chat up line hasn't been used in about a hundred different lame ass movies. Look we get it, two hot topless girls, it's just 'too easy' right? Well, let me save you time and further potential embarrassment, we're _not interested._ Now, go back to your little ball games."

Mr. Blonde stood there in stunned silence for several seconds, before cowing his head and returning to his friends. They crowded around him instantly, eager to see what the girls had said.

"You go Bella!" Alice grinned, "Miami air is good for your confidence I see!"

I laughed, "Maybe, although blonde All- American isn't really my type." I leaned in a gave Alice a sweet kiss, "Besides, we had a deal. Any guys we meet here it's double or nothing. We're not available separately."

Alice beamed, "It's a two for one deal here, exactly. Now, let's go get those tattoos sorted."

"Right now?" I looked slightly nervous.

"You're the one who wanted to get them today!" Alice said incredulously, refastening her orange bandeau bikini top.

"I know but, you know me and pain, we dont exacty stroll through life hand in hand."

"Whatever Bella, just come on."

I fastened my own bikini once more, then got to my feet beside her, she was pulling on some gold shorts over her bikini bottoms. Only Alice.

"Very Kylie Minogue." I remarked as I pushed my legs through some rather less exciting denim hotpants, steadying myself by holding onto Alice's shoulder.

"Metallic is in I'll have you know."

I just nodded, well used to Alice's little fashion facts.

Alice took my hand and together we strolled along the beach strip, the click of our wedged shoes barely audible against the sandy concrete. There were lots of tattoo places on the beach, but all looked slightly shady or dodgy.

Finally, almost at the end of the main fronts of shops we found a small, clean looking place. The front was freshly painted, and the windows and sign above the door read, "J AND E TATTOO DESIGNS"

"What do you think Bells?" Alice looked at me.

"I don't think we're going to get anywhere better."

Alice pushed the door open ahead of me, a tinkling bell announced our entrance. The walls were hung with long paintings, mostly of either Japanese style or traditional Navy pinups. A _JW _or _EC _was artfully scribbled in the corner of each.

"Well, hello. What can I do for you?" A voice that had a very distinctive Southern twang came from a corner of the shop.

I looked over to see a very good looking blonde sitting behind a bamboo counter, his bare feet resting on top of a pile of magazines on a spare chair.

"Oww." I hissed, Alice's hand had suddenly tightened in mine, her nails dug into my palm.

"We'd like to get tattoos." Alice's voice came out, dripping like honey, "I'm Alice, this is Bella."

She nudged me with her elbow, unable to tear her eyes from the guy's voice. I was equally smitten as soon as he stood up. He was very tall, much taller than Alice and I, his blonde air hung in natural curls around his ears, his easy smile melted my bones.

"Well, you've come to the right place." He let out a little chuckle. He was wearing low jeans and a worn out Ramones t-shirt, tattoos were visible just where the sleeves ended, in short, Alice's dream guy.

"Is there any chance we could get them done at the same time?"

"Yeah no problem. I'll just call Edward, I'm Jasper by the way." He added before bellowing over his shoulder, "EDWARD?!"

"ONE SEC!" another voice shouted from upstairs.

There was a quick thumping on the stairs and a second man appeared. I actually let out a little squeak. If Jasper was Alice's dream guy, then I had pretty much just found mine too. And I mean dream with a capital D. He was breathtaking, classically handsome, his hair was almost a bronze colour, and was tousled in casual disaray. He worn jeans, torn at the knees from wear, not because they had been bought that way, along with a plain white t-shirt. And I could see the end of some tattoos below his sleeves, like Jasper. His green eyes brightened as he smiled at us.

"Hey, I'm Edward." He raised a hand in greeting, I spied a wooden bead bracelet on his wrist, Jasper wore an identical one.

"Bella." I said, my voice layered with silky seduction, "This is Alice."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." His voice lilted slightly as he said 'pleasure', I wondered had he meant to imply something with it?

Edward moved to stand beside Jasper, they stood very close together, in a way that showed they were comfortable around each other's bodies. I didn't know how comfortable.

"What would you like to get?" Jasper asked, leaning his back slightly against Edward's shoulder.

"I was thinking an anchor," said Alice, "on my hip." She took my hand and pressed my finger on her hip, inside the waistband of her gold shorts.

So that's how we were going to play it.

Jasper swallowed hard, "And you Bella?"

"A phoenix, or maybe a humming bird, in the same place." Alice wrapped her arm around my waist, the tips of her fingers brushed the waist of my denims.

"I'd go with the humming bird, you need a big area for a phoenix to look good."

"Well, it's important it looks good, I see her hips every day." Alice joked lightly, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, take a seat, have a look through some of the books there, and we'll get set up." Jasper and Edward disappeared behind a door marked _Staff Only_.

I immediately turned to Alice, "Oh my God!"

"I know!" Squealed Alice, her pretty face lit up, "We've _got _to get them to come out with us tonight."

"Not a problem, what guys have ever said no to us?" I reasoned.

"Exactly," Alice agreed, "piece of cake."

I turned my attention to the book of designs Edward had handed me, I quickly selected a blue and white hummingbird, as soon as I saw it I knew it was for me, simple and timeless. Alice too had no problems in choosing between designs, she chose a traditional grey anchor, a rope wrapped around it.

"Perfect," she beamed, "Traditional, never goes out of style."

I giggled, still caught up in the spell that I felt Edward's eyes had cast over me. We would bed them tonight, without a doubt. Boys were so easy. Alice and I had had to work towards our current relationship. We had been best friends our entire lives, once we reached our mid teens it seemed only natural to progress to the friends with benefits stage. I loved Alice dearly, and always would. Regardless of what happened in the future.

She was my perfect soul mate, everything I needed to complete me. Sex with Alice was merely a bonus. It was her friendship I cherished above all, and all potential boyfriends had to be approved, or else it was a no go.

"Did you notice how they were standing together?" I asked Alice.

"I know, way too close to be just friends. I think we may have found our perfect pair Bells." she said excitedly.

I couldn't help but agree.

Edward and Jasper returned, armed with everything they would need.

"Decided ladies?"

"We have indeed." Alice beamed, holding out our chosen designs.

"You want to get them at the same time yeah?" Edward checked.

I kissed Alice's cheek, "Of course, we do everything together."

Jasper and Edward exchanged a glance before instructing us to hang on another minute whilst they made the stencils.

I lay down on the long white table, Alice opposite me, I gave her a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Bells," she reassured me, squeezing my hand.

"Ready?" Edward asked, machine in hand.

I nodded, "Let's go."

"Can you just unbutton your shorts and push them down a little?" Oh God I wish he'd said that in a different context.

And then he began, at first it felt like my skin was burning, but after the initial sensation it wasn't too bad. It probably helped that the tip of Edward's nose was mere centimetres from my hip bone, his breath fell onto my skin in even bursts, teasing me, outweighing the pain.

Before it knew it, we were finished.

"All done." Edward gave me a crooked grin, and took my hand to help me to my feet.

I rushed to the mirror, Alice beside me, "I love it."

"Me too." She ran her fingers over mine, "It's so sexy Bells."

"Show me yours."

Alice pulled down the side of her bikini enough to let me see the little anchor.

"That's amazing."

Alice beamed at me, delighted. Then she kissed me, not a normal sweet public kiss. But a long, hard, passionate kiss. Like when it was just us.

We turned to face the boys, "Thank you." we said in unison.

"Don't mention it." Jasper waved off our praise with another easy smile.

"How about we take you out tonight?" Offered Edward, "Show you the real Miami? The one we locals like to keep to ourselves."

"Definitely." Alice's voice was sultry," What do you think Bells?"

"I don't know, we party hard, think you can keep up?" I pressed my body against Alice.

"I think we can handle that." Jasper said, his shoulder brushing against Edward's, not shying from the accidental contact.

"We'll see you later tonight then." Edward said, adding a wink. His hand disappeared behind his back, I thought I saw it slip into Jasper's back pocket.

We gave them the name of our hotel, and our suite number.

That could not have gone better.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Next chapter: Edward and Jasper's POV. The clubbing, and the night that follows!**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT THE DIRTY SMUT NEXT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for the amazing response!**

**I was totally suprised how many people liked the first chapter! **

**Hopefully this one will get even more reviews!**

**OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Their freshly tattooed hips swung in those little shorts as they walked out the door, hand in hand of course.

I turned to Jasper, who's hand was frozen around their hotel information, "Fucking hell."

"I know." Jasper said, stunned.

"Did you see the way they . . ?" I trailed off.

"Yes."

"Jazz, we're fucking them tonight. Together."

"As if you need to tell me that." Jasper grinned at me, and I have to admit, that grin still got me every time.

From the first time I saw it when he walked late into my Art History class, second day of Junior Year in High School. He had taken the only seat available, beside me. And he grinned at me as he asked could he share my book, he was new, he hadn't had a chance to get one yet. That grin.

To seeing it everyday when he came home from some tattoo shop, to our old apartment in New York. That grin.

We'd been together a long time, seven years. Ever since that first Art History class. We'd played footsie whilst the teacher discussed repousse techniques. And then, when the bell had rung, a mutual glance of agreement brought us to the back of the school. It had been my first time giving head. He seemed to have enjoyed it. And it had gone from there, we'd done our tattoo apprenticeships at the same time, and it had only served to bring us closer together.

And now, Alice and Bella. This would be far from the first time we'd included others, but we'd never both wanted two other people so badly. Alice with her tiny frame and gorgeous legs. Bella with her full breast and long luscious hair. In short, the perfect pair. And, judging by their kiss here earlier, tonight wouldn't be the first time they'd feel each others bodies.

As I tidied away the machines and ink pots, Jasper came to stand behind me, he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. His voice was husky in my ear, husky, that always got me hard, and he knew it.

"Edward?" he breathed.

"Mmm?" I murmured, leaning back against him.

"Tonight, I want Alice and Bella to see me fuck you, and you fuck me." He kissed my neck in between words.

I pressed my ass back against him, he was hard too, "Really? And why is that?"

His hands skimmed down my stomach, coming to rest at the crotch of my jeans, "Because I want them to know that you were mine before you were ever their's, and that I was yours. I want them to get hot and wet as they watch your face when you come from me fucking you, I want them to touch each other as they see you shove your big cock into my ass."

"Fuck, Jazz." My breathing was ragged as he began roughly rubbing me through my jeans.

I knew Jasper had a dirty mouth, I heard it on a nightly basis and I fucking loved it. Just like that grin, it got me every time.

He drew my earlobe into his mouth and bit down gently, "And then, you're going to lick out Bella, and I'll eat Alice beside you."

I let out a groan at the thought of tasting Bella, and being able to taste Alice from Jasper's mouth, or maybe for myself . .

I turned in Jasper's arms to attack his lips, but as soon as I was facing him he stepped away from me. He busied himself with putting back the design books, and grinned at me over his shoulder.

That grin.

"You're an asshole."

"Finish my back for me and I'll apologise." he wrangled.

I had been working on a piece on Jasper's back for a long time, bits here and there, it was very nearly finished. It was a very complex design, we'd drawn it up together. It was of a Japanese style dragon, it wound from his shoulder and across his full back. It would be beautiful when it was done.

"Fine." I agreed, "Now, apologise."

"Apologise from what?"

Cheeky bastard.

"It doesn't matter, get on the fucking table." I said, wiping my machine that I had used to tattoo Bella.

Jasper pulled off his shirt, and made his way to the table. I drew down the shop blinds, and flipped the door sign to Closed. Then I walked back to where Jasper was now lying on his stomach.

I ran my hand over the design, "I think we could finish it today, there's only some shading left to finish off really, and a bit of colour on the right side . . " I mused.

"Finish it. It's years in the making." Jasper said, "This better be a fucking masterpiece when you're done Edward."

"It's me." I said arrogantly, "Of course it will be."

He snorted, "I distinctly remember the first time I let you tattoo me. Remember the star I had to have lasered off?"

"That was years ago. And with a prison tattoo kit." I argued, "Besides, you didn't have it lasered off, you had some guy cover it when we to Thailand."

He stopped talking.

I dipped my machine and set to work, Jasper let out a low hiss as the needle first touched his skin.

"Sorry." I murmured, meaning it.

I carefully shaded and coloured the remaining background, a rich blue for the water, a bright orange for the sun. And then, finally, after about two years of twenty minute sittings here and there, it was finished.

I lay down my machine, "Ok, you're done."

Jasper looked at me through his honey blonde curls, "Seriously?"

"Yep." I said, popping the P, "It's totally done."

Jasper rolled his shoulders and stretched his back before getting up to look at it in the mirrors, admiring it from all angles, "It's perfect." He breathed.

And it was. It was worth the wait. The finished piece was magnificent, it totally completed him.

He turned to look at me, "Thank you."

I smiled, "You're welcome."

I crossed the room to him, "Hold still, let me see it properly."

My eyes took in every inch of his splendid, coloured back, without a doubt my best work to date.

"I do believe I've earned a reward now, after all this." I raised an eyebrow at him.

He took the hint, not that he needed to, for I leaped at him. Backing him towards the mirrored wall, I pushed my tongue into his open mouth. I grabbed his bare hips roughly, pressing his stomach to mine, my thumb skimming circles over the protruding nubs of bone. His mouth was hot and wonderfully familiar, his tongue moved against mine, grazing the roof of my mouth.

His hips bucked against mine, he was hard, and I knew I was. He could feel it too, because his hands slid down my chest to the button of my jeans, he snapped it open quickly and drew down the zip. He pushed them down just enough to allow my cock to spring free. I pulled away from the kiss, pressing our noses together as I kissed his jaw, he hadn't shaved this morning, the stubble was rough against my lips.

Then his lips began to move, to my jaw, my neck, he licked the outline of the swallow on my collarbone, he drew one of my dusky nipples into his mouth, his tongue traced the lettering above my navel. His mouth was like a God send, every time he touched me shivers rippled through my body.

He rubbed his nose along my hapy trail before blowing onto my erection. Oh fuck.

"Jazz." I groaned, my hands tangling in his curls.

His large hands gripped the back of my thighs, pressing my hard dick to his face. He glanced up at me once, just to tease me, before his tongue darted out to just barely wet my slit. I rolled my hips, begging him with my body to take me into his mouth. He ran his tongue once along the underside of my shaft, swirling around my head. A plea fell from my lips.

When he took me at first I almost came straight away, his mouth was so warm and wet. He gently dragged his teeth against my skin as his head began to bob, one of his hands moved from my right thigh to cup my balls. He squeezed roughly, his fingers pulling my skin as his lips sucked me.

I held his hair fast, holding his head to me, and began to thrust into his mouth. I could feel my dick slipping further into his mouth, his throat. Then the fingers of his other hand moved higher, tracing my entrance lightly, before he shoved in one finger, dry. I came hard in his mouth, the feeling of his thick finger in my ass pushed me over the edge. He allowed my warm cum to flood his mouth before swallowing.

I slid down the mirrored wall to face him, still on his knees, "Jazz that was amazing."

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, concerned.

I shook my head, "No. I'm fine. More than fine."

He leaned in and kissed me sweetly, "Thank you, really, for my back."

I kissed him back, "Anytime. And thank you."

"Love you." He murmured.

"Love you too."

Several hours later we were outside Alice and Bella's hotel room. I exchanged a glance with Jasper, then gave a knock on the door.

Bella answered. I sucked in a breath. She looked amazingly sexy, she was wearing a micro strapless dress, in a rich deep blue, and high black 'fuck me' heels. Her skin was bronze from the Miami sun, and her dark hair fell in delicious loose curls around her beautiful face.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, ALICE?"

"Coming!"

Alice suddenly appeared at her shoulder, looking just as appetising in a tiny, low, yellow halter dress. Her silver stilettos made her several inches taller. I knew Jasper would be sad to have seen her ditch the gold shorts.

"Let's go boys." Alice purred, walking ahead of us with Bella.

Jasper raised his eyebrow to me, and we followed.

Miami when the sun went down was like nowhere else in the world. Music pumped from every street corner, people wore barely nothing and drinks flowed cheap and on command. And that was before you hit the clubs.

_Bondi _was probably the most popular club for the scene Jasper and I played on, and that was where we headed. We headed to the front of the queue, the bouncer gave us a nod.

"Hey Ronnie," Jasper said, "When you coming in for me to finish your arm?"

"I'll give you a call during the week." Ronnie the bouncer replied, "I'm pretty busy. Go on in guys, ladies." He nodded to Alice and Bella.

I took Bella's hand and led her to the crowded dance floor, people pressed against me from every side. I didn't need to look to know that Alice was already grinding on Jasper, his hands groping her tits from the side.

"Dance with me." I breathed in Bella's ear, snaring my arm around her waist.

Bella's body began to move to the beat of the music, her hips rolling, her skin glowing in the strobe lighting. Bella's hands fisted in my hair, pulling my face to hers. I kissed her as we danced, our bodies pressed impossibly close together.

My hands moved from her waist to her back, gliding down the soft dress to cup her ass. I slid her short dress up enough to reveal the ends of her cheeks, my thumbs gently rubbing against them. I heard her moan in my ear, and squeezed.

As one of my hands held onto her ass, my other hand moved to the front of her dress. My fingertips ghosted over the thigh, pushing up under the hem. Fuck. She had gone commando, and she was fucking shaved. I slid a finger between her folds, rubbing them quickly until I felt her grow wetter. My whole palm caressed her mound whilst she desperately thrust into my hand, her body thrashing, begging me.

I moved my hand from Bella's pussy, and lifted two fingers to her mouth.

"Suck them."

Her tongue ran over my fingers, tasting herself. Her eyelids fluttering closed. She was so sexy.

Bodies pressed into me from every side, I could see Alice and Jasper over Bella's shoulder, Jasper's hand under Alice's yellow dress as he bit into her shouder. Fuck, I knew how those teeth felt.

I removed my fingers from Bella's mouth as the song changed to a faster beat. I pushed my knee between hers, spreading her legs further. Her pussy was dripping now, as I parted her pussy lips and slid a finger inside of her.

"More." Bella moaned into my ear, "Hard."

I shoved another two fingers into her roughly, pushing against her slick walls. I curled them inside her as my thumb lifted her hood to find her clit. I rubbed it hard, in quick circles until she began to grind against my hand, trying to get my fingers even deeper inside of her. I could not wait to fuck her.

And when she came, her cum gushed onto my hand in streams.

I almost carried her out of _Bondi_, Alice and Jasper in tow, in my eagerness to get back to our place.

* * *

**I had planned on putting the hotel room in this chapter, but Edward and Jasper's fun took too long!**

**So next chapter: Our foursome get hot and dirty with each other. Hardcore.**

**Please review if you want the next chapter! Let me know what you think of this one!**

**Also, if you enjoyed this chatper, check out my other slash story, "Hotel Rooms and Hard Nights" (J/E) or "Clubbing" for some strictly B/E fun on the dancefloor!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**So this chapter is basically one long lemon, with no outfit links, because they aren't wearing anything for the majority of this.**

**Enjoy Jazz's POV . . .**

**Personally, I adore Jasper. He is easily my favourite character, I have a Jasper hoodie and everything. He doesn't get enough love on here and especially not enough sexy love.**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

_Oh God._

That was all I could think as we rushed from _Bondi _and bundled into a taxi, all four of us in the back seat. The pane of glass that separated us from the driver was tinted thankfully, but I'm sure he had a pretty good idea of what was going on.

Alice was divine. She climbed on top of me in the back seat, that little yellow dress rode up her ass as she straddled my lap, her lips reattaching themselves to my neck. I slid my hands from her neck, over her shoulders to her tits. I pushed the halter straps to the side and roughly kneaded her breasts, her hard nipples grazed my palms and I let out a groan as she rubbed me through my jeans. Her hands were so small compared to Edward's as they unbuttoned my dark denims.

"Fuck, Alice." I groaned.

"That's what I hope you're going to do Jasper, _fuck me_." She breathed into my ear.

"Well, we wouldn't want to leave you disappointed." I struggled to keep my breathing even as her fingertips grazed my hard shaft.

She kissed me in response, her lips sucking my tongue into her mouth.

I looked to my right as I heard Bella let out a loud moan, her thighs clamped around Edward's forearm as his fingers worked furiously inside her. I could see her tongue push against his and I grew even harder, if possible, in Alice's hand.

She grasped me in her small palm, and began pumping me. I was on the verge of cumming when the cab jerked to a sudden stop. A glance through the window told me we had arrived at the tattoo shop. Alice stuffed me back into my jeans quickly and Edward threw the cab driver a few notes.

I could hardly concentrate as I rifled through my pockets to find my keys, everyone was crowded around me, their breathing heavy. Finally I got the door unlocked, and we crowded in. Edward led the way upstairs to our apartment above the shop. His hair was more tousled than usual from Bella's hands, and his perfect face was wildly excited.

"Show time." I heard Edward growl, his lips centimetres away from my ear.

"You have no fucking idea." I said as I pulled his shirt over his head, and threw it to the corner of our bedroom to join my own.

I loved Edward's body, it was walking art. Tsunamis crashed over his shoulders and Kois swan across his rib cage. Beautiful.

Alice and Bella were already preoccupied with each other, their dresses around their ankles as they desperately kissed. Alice sucking Bella's tongue as she had mine, their tits were pressed tightly together, their hands wandering over each others bodies. Bella groaned as Alice pinched her nipple, her own hand coming up to twist the other one. Alice began backing towards the bed I shared with Edward, Bella following.

As soon as their bodies toppled onto the dark green sheets Alice had her legs spread wide. I could see her pussy, glistening with wetness in the light of the bedside lamps. Their lips never parted, bar to echo a moan. I couldn't tear my eyes away from them, they were perfect together.

Bella's hand snaked between Alice's legs, and she shoved in two fingers with ease. Alice was dripping wet, I could almost smell her from here. I could imagine how it felt for Bella to slide her fingers into Alice's pussy.

I quickly toed off my shoes and socks, and stepped out of my jeans and boxers. My hand subconsciously found it's way to my crotch, and I began stroking myself. Watching as Bella's fingers pumped into Alice quicker, her thumb rubbing her clit. Alice tugged at her nipples and writhed beneath Bella as pleasure shot through her body. Bella added a third finger, stretching Alice, then another.

"Fuck." I heard Edward mutter from beside me, I did not look at him

My own hand was working faster as I watch Bella curl her hand. Fuck. She slowly pushed her entire fist into Alice, filling her totally. Alice's back arched as she adjusted to the massive width. Bella twisted her hand, grazing Alice's inner walls with her knuckles. Alice screamed as her orgasm rocked through her, her legs clamping tight around Bella's arm, sucking her hand in deeper.

As Alice lay there, panting and recovering, Bella tore her mouth from Alice, her fist still deep in her pussy and looked at us, "I think she's ready for you now boys."

Then she withdrew her fist, and began licking Alice's cum from her fingers, her hand shining.

I could not hold it together anymore.

Alice propped herself up on her elbows, still beneath Bella, "Well?" her voice was sultry.

Then I was suddenly knocked to the bed beside them, Edward's familiar weight landed on top of me. He had fucking jumped me.

He was naked too, his hard cock pressed against my thigh as his lips desperately sought mine, his hands buried in my hair, holding me fast.

"That's more like it." I heard Alice murmur.

Edward kissed a line down my chest and stomach, then back to my mouth. His hand worked between our bodies to grasp my hard shaft, Edward knew my body as well as he knew his own, and he knew exactly how to work me to get me off.

He roughly pumped me, fast, squeezing me. His other hand was still in my hair, his body weight pinning me to the sheets. My stomach tensed all too soon, I was about to come, I let out a strangled moan.

Then Edward released me, he sat back on his knees, our cocks still pressed together, "Not yet Jazz, the girls didn't even get a taste of you yet."

His breathing was heavy, the cobra on his stomach swelled as he exhaled. He moved off of me, looking to Bella and Alice. Their legs were tightly pressed together, thighs chaffing, desperately trying to create some friction.

I sat up, extending my hand to Alice, pulling her to me. She let out a little giggle as I set her on my lap.

"You have no idea how hard your little show made me." I murmured into her ear.

She reached down to palm my shaft, "You know what? I think I do."

And then Alice shifted her ass slightly, and slid down onto my cock. I let out a groan at the sudden sensation, her pussy was loose from being fisted by Bella earlier, allowing me to slide in with ease. She began to bounce up and down on me, I held her slim hips, controlling her movements. Her head fell back and a long moan fell from her lips.

"Oh fuck, Edward!" Came from beside me, I looked to see Bella on her hands and knees, Edward thrusting into her from behind.

I bucked my hips upwards faster, forcing myself deeper into Alice. She clenched her inner muscles around me, desperately riding me fast and faster, wanting to come. I moved one of my hands from her hip to roll her clit between my fingers, pressing hard until she screamed again. Her body tensed and shuddered and then she slumped against my chest, my still hard cock inside her. Her soft hands against my skin were again a sharp contrast to Edwards.

Bella's scream from beside me and Edward's harsh grunt told me they had both come. Alice crawled from my lap and made her way to Bella's sweat covered body. I had yet to come. My cock was so hard I felt it was was about to fall off if I didn't get some sort or release soon.

Alice kissed Bella sweetly, giving her a coy smile before trailing her nose over her chest and abdomen, her tongue peeking out to swirl around Bella's navel. She blew softly on Bella's bare pussy before nosing her clit. I exchanged a glance with Edward, he was chewing the inside of his cheek, a typical Edward is turned on but trying not to give it away gesture. I knew why, so far I felt as if the girls were running the show, we were merely toys, extras in their play.

I watched Alice draw her tongue lazily up through Bella's folds. Bella let out a heavenly sigh and relaxed fully against the mattress, her hands lying idle on the sheets beside her. Simply enjoying the moment.

Her eyes widened and her mouth fell opened, and I assumed Alice had pushed her tongue inside of her. I decided to take advantage of her open mouth. I made my way across the bed to them, feeling Edward's gaze on me. I planted one knee on either side of Bella's head, our eyes locked for a moment and then I lowered my dick into her mouth.

She pulled her lips over her teeth and closed them around me, tightening every time Alice pinched her clit. I fought to keep my eyes open as I watched Edward come to kneel behind Alice. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her shoulder blade, running his quickly hardening cock along her crack.

_Oh fuck._ Bella's tongue flicked across my slit.

I held on, trying to prolong the build up as long as possible.

Edward rubbed hand over Alice's ass cheek before slapping her sharply, and pushing into her at the same time. Alice screamed and bit down on Bella's clit, Bella's moan sent vibrations through my cock and I came, hard. My cum not only poured down her throat but splattered against her face, coating her lips. Bella drew her tongue over them before winking up at me, "Yummy."

I leaned forward and began massaging her breasts, fingering her nipples as Alice drew Bella's clit into her mouth. I watched his Edward, his mouth falling open in blissful agony as he fucked Alice, his fingers, stained with ink, digging into her soft hips.

"Alice, your pussy is so fucking good." Alice murmured.

Alice drew her mouth away from Bella to reply, "Mmmm thanks."

Bella came as my hands clenched around her tits, Alice still sucking her cunt. Once Bella was spent, Edward pulled Alice up by the waist so she was flush against his chest. His short, deep thrusts became more erratic, until he was pounding wildly into Alice. She came first, her hands tangled in her own cropped hair. Edward pulled out, his cum spurting all over her ass.

"Fuck." Said Bella simply, "That was hot."

I grinned at Edward, the grin I knew he loved, "Ready to show them how it's done?"

"Fuck yes!"

* * *

**So, yes/no? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: The boys play, the girls observe . . .**

**Also, I have a request for you guys.**

**Where do you want this story to go? After their night is finished, and Alice and Bella return home, what do you want to happen?**

**I'd personlly like to make a spin off, of Edward and Jasper's lives in Miami, maybe some of their earlier years too.**

**What do you think? Let me know in a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A hundred reviews for three chapters?**

**You guys are total legends!**

**So now, time for some boy fun.**

**I'm glad slash has gained a few more followers because of this story!**

**Also, this story is now over on the Twilighted boards! Come say hi.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

"Ready to show them how it's done?"

That fucking grin.

"Fuck yes!" I agreed, enthused. Alice and Bella's eyes lit up.

I gently shifted Alice to the side, making my way towards Jasper across the green sheets, my knees gliding against the cotton easily. He was still on his knees, his thighs spread apart, his thick cock hanging in between. I could see Bella's saliva shining on it.

"Jazz?" I pushed my nose against his, our foreheads touching.

"Mmm?" He murmured back, his tongue flicking across my bottom lip.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

I reached down swiftly and grasped his dick. Jasper held in a gasp, his mouth opening against mine. I slid my tongue in, feeling his hot muscle move against me. Jasper always tasted like a smoky bar. Seductive, mysterious, raw. His mouth was rough, his teeth bit down on my lower lip, tugging, asking me silently to open my mouth further.

I began to move my hand, running my fingers over all his familiar veins and ridges. Familiar. Jasper was now familiar to me, yet at the same time a complete anonymity. Though I knew how to turn him on, make him come, I could play Jasper like a violin. Yet every time we were together, there was aways some new little spot, some way I moved my hand, some angle I entered him at.

Both of Jasper's hands came up to wind firmly in my hair, holding my mouth to his.

That wouldn't do, I was meant to be the one in control here.

I squeezed his cock, gradually feeling him grow harder between my fingers, swelling. I pulled at his balls with my other hand, he let out a soft grunt. I moved my lips to his throat, sucking on his pulse, feeling the blood pump quicker beneath his skin.

I cast a look to Bella and Alice, their hands were clasped together, faces filled with apprehension.

I winked, "You won't be disappointed."

I returned my mouth to Jasper, licking a pearl of sweat from over his right nipple. I traced the petals of the lotus flower beside his belly button, then finally kissed the wirey blonde curls.

His hips moved upwards, begging me to touch him. He was fully hard now, jutting out proudly. I heard a feminine moan and looked to see Bella with her hand pressed between her legs.

"Touch him." Alice whispered.

I sucked two of my fingers into my mouth, coating them. I reached between Jasper's legs, feeling for his puckered hole. I drew my wet finger around his rim, gently teasing him, before pushing it into him. He groaned above me, his hands pulling my hair roughly, sending a rush of blood to my own cock.

I slid a second finger inside him, scissoring them, stretching him, preparing him for what was to come. He let out a long, low hiss.

"Hurry the fuck up Cullen."

Just to remind him who was calling the shots here, I deep throated him. Just like that. I felt the tip of his cock poke against the pink flesh of the back of my throat. I had long since developed a strong gag reflex.

Jasper let out a harsh grunt.

"Shut up." I murmured around him.

Bella giggled.

I straightened up again, bringing my face to Jasper's once more. His eyes were half closed, smouldering beneath his lavender lids. He wanted this. And I sure as fuck knew I did.

"Hands and knees." I commanded quietly.

He immediately complied, too desperate for release at this point to make a smart ass comment. I positioned myself behind him, my fingers fitting perfectly into the grooves of his hip. The work we had finished this morning looked up at me, complete in it's perfection.

I threw another glance towards Bella and Alice, who were now curled around each other, unable to tear their eyes away. I wondered briefly had they ever seen two guys fuck. Well, they were about to.

Jasper sucked in a breath through his teeth as I ran my cock along his crack. I saw his hands fist the sheets, his knuckles white. Then I began to push, the head of my cock stretching his hole, bulging through. Fuck, he was tight. As always. Jasper's head fell onto his arms, his curls bounced as his body shook. I pushed all the way in, feeling his ring of muscles surround me, squeeze me. Dry in comparison to Alice's dripping pussy, although it did not take from the sensation pulsing through me.

"Move." Jasper panted.

I pulled out, the humid Miami air contrasting with the feel of Jasper's hot body. I wrapped my arms around his chest, pulling his back flush to me as I had with Alice. The sails on his arm billowed as his body heaved.

Jasper pushed his ass back towards me, willing me to go deeper. I let out a heavy sigh as I was enveloped by his tight heat once more. My right hand skimmed down his hips to pump his shaft.

Alice whimpered, her fingers in her own pussy.

"I want you to scream my name when you come." I whispered in Jasper's ear, "Let them know who's fucking you."

He drew in another ragged breath, gathering air to speak, "You want me to scream when you come, then start making me come." He contracted his muscles around me.

I groaned, unable to suppress it. Following that I began savagely thrusting into him, sure I would rip him. But the constant stream of curses and moans that fell from his lips told me I was doing everything right. I angled my thrusts, and when I hit his prostate he let out a strangled yell.

"Edward!"

Bella's hand was furiously rubbing her clit, her eyes transfixed on my cock sliding in and out of Jasper's ass.

I stroked Jasper quicker, willing us to come together. I could not hold out much longer. Jasper's back arched, the seductive curve emphasised by the dragon's winding body.

I bit down on his earlobe, trying to drive him over the edge.

"Don't think I'm giving in." Jasper said, meant only for my ears.

And his velvet voice, layered with tones of his impending orgasm, caused me to explode. My dick swelled inside him, stretching him that little bit further, before my release shuddered into him in hot spurts.

Jasper's body relaxed against mine as his cum drenched my hand, with a whispered, "Edward . . "

His head leaned back onto my shoulder, his eyes closed. I placed soft kisses on his neck, "Thank you."

This was our moment.

I raised my eyes to meet those of Bella and Alice, who sat in a stunned post orgasmic bliss.

"That's how you fucking do it."

Jasper grinned.

* * *

**So, enjoy? REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter.**

**Tying up a couple of loose ends.**

**Thanks to everyone who's supported this story! It's been fun!**

**Also, I've decided to do a kind of prequel, about Edward and Jasper. Expect to see the first chapter of that up this week!**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

I woke up in an unfamiliar bed, the scent of sex all around me. The bed I was in was not familar, and a glance at the surrounding walls told me it was not a hotel room. The noise of a stereo downstairs was coming up faintly through the floor.

Edward and Jasper's. Oh right.

_In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway american dream  
At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines  
Sprung from cages out on highway 9,  
Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin out over the line  
Baby this town rips the bones from your back  
Its a death trap, its a suicide rap  
_

Bruce Springsteen, I smiled wryly to myself. Vintage rock boys eh?

Bella's head was on my bare stomach, her arms wrapped around me. I watched the arch of her back rise and fall slowly for a few moments, she was still asleep. Edward and Jasper were nowhere to be seen. I slowly and gently slid out from under Bella, pulling the duvet covers over her. I stepped into my dress from the night before, not bothering to put back on my shoes yet.

I began searching for my handbag, looking on my hands and knees under the bed. When I eventually located it by the nightstand, I rummaged through it for my phone. The digital numbers read 11.46.

I'd slept about four hours. Last night's activities had kept us up a long time. Thinking about last night sent a tingle through my body. It was, without a doubt, the best sex Bella and I had had in a long time. And just that. Edward and Jasper were no different from another other foursome I'd had. The music was turned up for the chorus.

_We gotta get out while were young  
`cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run_

I took a seat on the end of the bed, checking my face in a small compact. My mascara was smeared under my eyes, and my hair stuck up wildly at the back. I wiped the black smudges away, licking my finger, I smoothed my hair as best I could. Sex hair. Not so great for the fashion savvy.

I got to my feet again to look around the room, naturally curious. I assumed Edward and Jasper shared this room, judging by the space of the shop floor below, there wasn't much space upstairs for an extra bedroom. And also, considering how close they seemed, they'd hardly want to be apart during the night.

The walls were a dark cream, although the paper was peeling in some corners. A single wardrobe stood against one wall, it's doors open, most of it's contents strewn on the floor around it. I sighed, why did people not understand the importance of hanging up their clothes? Another wall housed a book shelf, it's shelves heaved with in-numerous volumes. I ran my fingertips over the spines, most of them were art books. Although one shelf was dedicated alone to what seemed to be photo albums.

I pulled out one, _Thailand _had been scribbled across the front hastily, as if during a last minute moving rush. I opened it, and instantly smiled as I flipped through the pages. Some were of just Edward and Jasper, or surrounded by other people. There was one of Jasper sitting on a chair in what looked like a cow shed, a fat woman tattooing his arm. Edward in front of the Arun Temple. Edward and Jasper sharing a drunken kiss in a grimy nightclub.

I opened another album, this one had no title on the cover. Edward and Jasper, sun drenched, sitting in white tux shirts, sleeves rolled up to their elbows, a caption beneath the picture read, "Me and Jazz, Peter and Charlotte's wedding in Spain, 2002". I turned the page, Jasper and a blonde girl waiting in line for a concert. Edward stretched out on a sun lounger beside a sparkling pool, he had less tattoos in the photograph than I had seen last night. Jasper and Edward busking with guitars on a side street. More concert photos.

I pulled out a thick album, _That Year In Europe_, was written in a different hand to the last one, I assumed it was Jasper's. Growing ever more curious about their past life, I opened this one too. Many of these photos were of tattoos, ones I had seen on their bodies and ones I didn't recognise. Some were much too feminine to be theirs, they must be ones they had done for others. Names of various countries were scrawled at the bottom of each page. Edward on Jasper's back, both shirtless on a windy beach, their faces alight with happiness. Jasper huddled in a rain soaked parka coat, the Eiffel Tower in the background. Edward and a Buckingham Palace guard.

Another album marked _Senior Year_. Both Edward and Jasper looked more boyish, their frames narrower, aged seventeen I would guess. Photos of Edward holding up a completed exam paper, his face satisfied. Jasper and Edward in graduation robes, their arms slung asily around each other's shoulders. Their senior class. A house party, Jasper drinking straight from the keg. Edward shirtless, both middle fingers raised to the camera. Both of them lying on the grass at night, cigarettes between their lips, surrounded by a bunch of people I didn't recognise.

_New Zealand 2006_. Edward and Jasper both strapped into bungee jumping gear, looks of pure terror on both their faces. On the set of what looked like The Lord Of The Rings. Edward asleep in an airport lounge, a monopoly man moustache drawn on his face. Jasper on a glacier, surrounded by penguins. Sea World. Edward on horseback, clinging on for dea life. Jasper putting on skiis.

They had had countless experiences together for two so young.

Bella stirred behind me, I closed the album and put it back in it's place. I turned to face her;

"Wake up honey."

She sat up, the covers pooled at her waist, "Morning Al."

"C'mon, get dressed, it's nearly twelve."

She gave me a tired smile, "Last night was a good night."

"You can say that again." I grinned.

Bella groaned, "Time for the morning after walk of shame."

I giggled, "It won't be too bad, chin up."

Bella swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stretching her arms high above her head. I handed her her shoes and dress, before pulling on my own heels. As we descended the stairs the music grew louder, another Springsteen track.

_I get up in the evening, and I aint got nothing to say  
I come home in the morning, I go to bed feeling the same way  
I aint nothing but tired, man Im just tired and bored with myself  
Hey there baby, I could use just a little help_

The music was not coming from the shop as I had expected, they must not open on Sundays, but from a door at the end of the very short hallway. A delicious smell wafted towards my nostrils. An old road sign was pinned to the door, I tentatively pushed against the handle.

I had to stifle a giggle as I entered. Jasper was bent over the open dishwasher, clad in an old pair of grey sweats, his butt swung from side to side as he bopped to the music.

_You cant start a fire, you cant start a fire without a spark  
This guns for hire even if were just dancing in the dark_

Edward stood over the hob, flipping pancakes. Both were belting out the lyrics, taking turns with lines. This was obviously their usual Sunday morning routine.

Jasper straightened up, still not turning to face the door where Bella and I stood, unable to look away.

_"Message keeps getting clearer, radios on and I'm moving round the place." _He was using a fork as a microphone.

_"I check myself out in the mirror I wanna change my clothes my hair my face." _Edward made an extravagant turn of the frying pan as he sang.

Jasper spun aroun on the heels of his feet, freezing as he saw us in the door frame. He blushed, moving his arm behind his head, clearing his throat loudly. Edward looked over.

"Morning ladies, pancakes?" He offered with an easy smile.

This was unusual. No awkward goodbyes, no self conscious waves as we left in our day before clothes.

"Emm, yeah, sure." Bella said from beside me, nodding.

I nodded too, and we took seats at the small round table. I was highly aware of the sound my heels made on the wooden floor. Jasper set the table, still humming along to the tune, no longer yelling lyrics. He moved to stand behind Edward, wrapping his arms around him, softly kissing his neck.

I looked away, feeling as though I shouldn't bear witness to such a simple, but intimate gesture. Bella took my hand an gav it a gentle squeeze, smiling in a reassuring way.

Edward served us pancakes, offering up strawberries, chocolate, cream, for toppings. I refused politely, feeling as though we were intruding on their hospitality already. Jasper pulled a beaten armchair, there was a large hole burned into the centre of the ugly orange fabric, the springs were visible, to the table whilst Edward took a short stool, barely able to rest his elbows on the table surface.

"Oh, sorry we - " Bella stumbled, embarrassed, "We didn't think we were taking your chairs I can move - "

Jasper waved his hand at her, "Don't worry, ladies first. We sit on them every other morning anyway." He drizzled honey over his pancakes, and began eating.

They started up an easy conversation, Bella and I chipping in occasionally. It became easier and easier to talk to them as breakfast wore on. By the time Edward stood up to clear away the plates, any awkwardness I had felt had evaporated.

Bella and I stood also, "We better get going, thanks for breakfast."

"Thanks for last night." Jasper winked.

"You're more than welcome." Bella said.

"I'll let you out through the shop front, we haven't been here long, the back garden's a bit of a jungle." Edward said, wiping the honey from his fingers onto Jasper's pants. Jasper slapped him on the shoulder with a "Hey!"

We followed Edward down the hall and through the tattoo shop, the blinds were down. He pressed his shoulder to the door, angling the key and heaved.

"The door sticks." He explained.

He held the door for Bella and I, and we stepped out into the bright Miami sunshine.

I turned to face him, "Really, thank you."

He grinned, "Enjoy the rest of your vacation."

* * *

**So, that's it! Did you enjoy it?**

**This was a nice lighthearted chapter I thought.**

**What do you think of the prequel? What shots of their lives? Some from the photo album? LET ME KNOW! REVIEW!**


	6. PREQUEL

**JUST A NOTE TO LET EVERYONE KNOW**

**THE PREQUEL IS NOW UP**

**IT'S CALLED "SNAPSHOTS"**

**CLICK ON IT FROM MY PROFILE!**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY!**


End file.
